


О дивный новый мир!

by Rashiro, Silver_Owl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Pandemics, Parody, Social Media
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Owl/pseuds/Silver_Owl
Summary: Сакуса боится заразиться, Кагеяма страдает.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 11





	О дивный новый мир!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ!! Fucking Fest '20 на @diary.ru.

(19:15) открой дверь

(19:15) Ты вернулся довольно быстро.

(19:16) йеп  
(19:16) дверь

(19:17) Антисептик на пороге, сначала обработай руки. Надеюсь, ты бегал в маске и перчатках?

(19:17) перестань  
(19:18) пусти меня

(19:18) Антисептик.

(19:18) (╯°益°)╯彡┻━┻

(19:20) Вакатоши-кун недавно прислал мне такой же эмодзи. Это он тебе показал?

(19:20) дверь

(19:21) Антисептик.

(19:21) (входящий вызов Кагеяма Тобио-кун)  
(19:23) (пропущенный вызов Кагеяма Тобио-кун)

(19:26) все  
(19:26) и это глупо

(19:27) Подожди пять минут.  
(19:32) Заходи.

(19:35) (входящий вызов Кагеяма Тобио-кун)  
(19:36) (пропущенный вызов Кагеяма Тобио-кун)

(19:37) что ты сделал с квартирой?

(19:38) Это называется дезинфекция.

(19:39) пакеты везде? серьезно?  
(19:40) и что ты сделал с холодильником?

(19:42) Я разложил всю еду в соответствии со сроками годности и условиями хранения. Не перепутай, это очень важно. Приятного аппетита.

(20:10) ты весь вечер будешь сидеть у себя?

(20:10) И тебе рекомендую то же самое.

(20:11) это глупо

(20:12) Тогда сходи в 7-Элевен, у нас заканчиваются продукты — половина уже испортилась, я выбросил. И антисептик лишним не бывает.

(20:12) один? а ты?

(20:13) Я соблюдаю самоизоляцию в преддверии развития эпидемии.

(20:13) …

(20:14) Список пришлю позже.

(20:14) ок

(20:46) Молоко 1% (бело-красный пакет, не мягкий!), 2 банки кофе (чёрная с жёлтым банка, не с оранжевым!), среднезёрный рис (3 уп.), круглозёрный рис (3 уп.), длиннозёрный рис (3 уп.). Рис бери пропаренный! И можешь взять антисептик (бело-синий), он скоро закончится.

(20:47) ты выпнул меня в магаз ради риса?!  
(20:47) но он же есть

(20:48) Мало! И обработай упаковку антисептиком. У тебя же он есть?

(20:49) нет

(20:50) Как ты мог забыть? Но я положил тебе в сумку бутылку, пока ты был в душе.

(20:51) ЛИТР?!

(20:51) Маленькие закончились. Говорил же, что антисептик лишним не бывает.  
(20:53) И купи упаковку пакетов, чтобы трогать через них двери!

(20:53) перчаток?

(20:54) Пакетов. Не умничай, экономь.  
(21:01) Ткань.

(21:01) зачем тебе ткань?

(21:02) Пять метров. Хлопчатобумажную, без синтетики. Тонкую. И пятьдесят метров шляпной резинки.

(21:04) (－‸ლ)

(21:04) Такой эмодзи мне часто присылает Мия-кун.

(21:04) …

(21:38) покупки на столе

(21:39) Надеюсь, ты поставил молоко в холодильник?

(21:39) да  
(21:40) и рис тоже

(21:40) Рис хранится не в холодильнике. И, надеюсь, что ты обработал упаковки.

(21:41) рис на полке  
(21:41) да

(21:42) Спасибо.

(22:01) ты выйдешь?  
(22:03) на тренировку будить?  
(22:09) …  
(22:11) ночи

(01:30) У нас закончились маски, поэтому я сшил ещё пятьсот штук. Раздай их своим на тренировке, я не хочу, чтобы ты принёс заразу домой. И сфотографируй, я хочу убедиться, что вы в масках.

***

(07:49) (входящий вызов мия-1)  
(07:50) (пропущенный вызов мия-1)

(20:05) ?

(20:05) Скажи Оми-куну, что это глупо (￢_￢;) В цветочек, серьёзно?? (눈_눈)

(20:07) в магазине не было другой ткани

(20:08) Так это ТВОЯ вина, что мы все в розовых масках?? (ノ°益°)ノ

(20:08) …

(20:10) (прикреплённое изображение от мия-1)

(20:50) По крайней мере вы не заразитесь. Цени.

(20:51) Оми-кун, не отвечай с чужого телефона!!!! ୧((#Φ益Φ#))୨ И не игнорируй меня со своего!! ٩(ఠ益ఠ)۶

(20:54) Кстати, забыл спросить: вы продезинфицировали все мячи? Или тренируетесь в перчатках?

(20:54) (－‸ლ)

(21:32) ты выходил  
(21:32) и брал мой телефон

(21:33) Я не могу вечно сидеть в комнате.

(21:33) но я был в душе  
(21:33) и давно не видел тебя

(21:34) Самоизоляция очень важна в период эпидемии.

(21:34) на улице!  
(21:34) не дома!

(21:36) Чем меньше ты контактируешь с окружающими, тем меньше вероятность подхватить инфекцию.

(21:36) мы живем в одной квартире

(21:37) Спокойной ночи.

(21:37) ...

***

(06:00) Сегодня начинается карантин. О пробежках и тренировках стоит забыть.

(06:01) ты написал об этом на моей двери  
(06:01) и на двери ванной  
(06:02) и на обеденном столе тоже  
(06:02) и даже в ноутбуке  
(06:03) конечно же я забуду (╯°益°)╯彡┻━┻

(18:03) я уже не помню как ты выглядишь  
(18:24) я у тебя под дверью  
(18:37) это глупо  
(18:37) открой

(18:38) Антисептик у двери. У тебя есть маска?

(18:38) я купил костюм  
(18:39) достаточно?  
(18:39) ты откроешь?

(18:39) Ты обработал костюм?

(18:40) ОН НОВЫЙ

(18:40) Сначала обработай, потом я подумаю.

(19:06) все  
(19:06) открывай  
(19:07) я в костюме, маске и облит этой вонючей жижей

(19:10) Хорошо (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♥


End file.
